


Brrrr

by abundantlyqueer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something to warm up Spillingvelvet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brrrr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spillingvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/gifts).



"Fuck it's cold," Orli complains, trying to wrap the cobweb-fine weave of his Lothlorien cloak around himself tightly enough to make a difference.

"Yeh don' fuckin' say," Billy says bitterly, blowing into his wind-reddened hands.

"Think warm," Astin advises, his own brow furrowed with effort.

Elijah doesn't say anything, but his miserably round eyes and pinched mouth are pretty eloquent anyway.

"Shove up closer," Dom says, and they do, all five of them pushing themselves into three and a bit of the five plastic chairs sitting in a neat row under the dripping trees.

"Ah canna fuckin' breathe," Billy complains from the middle of the crush.

"Quit whining, it's warmer already," Astin mutters ruthlessly.

"Oi! Watch your elbows," Dom snaps.

"Whose foot is that?" Billy demands.

"Jesus!" Orli yelps. "Never mind the foot -- unless you're Elijah, you can take your fuckin' icy hand of death out of the back of my pants, thanks."

There's a long long beat while Elijah withdraws into the neck of his cloak like a cringing turtle, and everyone else stares at Orli, and Orli remembers ... oh yeah. He and Elijah aren't actually out yet.


End file.
